


Making Headway

by nefeviibata



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) Season 1, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefeviibata/pseuds/nefeviibata
Summary: Mick asks Snart a few questions. Len is in denial... and then there is Ray.
Relationships: Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Making Headway

**Author's Note:**

> Recently began rewatching LoT season 1 and got hit with coldatom feels all over again. This is an attempt at putting those somewhere. It's just an introduction of sorts into a story I have yet to figure out and I'm not really sure were to go with this yet, just that I have a few incoherent ideas I need to get out of my head. Enjoy and tell me what you think of this so far!

"So, what's the deal with you and haircut?" 

Mick asks one day, completely out of the blue after he spent almost 20 minutes mindlessly playing with his lighter, making a point of letting Len know that he is bored out of his mind with every obnoxious click of the lid opening and closing. Leonard feels one of his eyebrows raise at the question, but barely spares his partner a glance before going back to skimming through the various wallets he took from the different eras they've traveled to so far. None of them contain anything of much worth, yet Len has made a habit of taking at least one as a souvenir each time he gets the chance.

He hears the familiar sound of the lighter clicking shut again before Mick moves closer to where Len is sitting on the couch. Leonard sighs. He already knows what’s coming as Mick leans over him from behind the backrest. "Yo Snart, I asked you a question." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Len answers. Admittedly, not one of his wittiest responses, but no one would be able to pick up on the lie from his tone of voice alone, but the thing is Mick doesn't have to. He knows when Len is full of shit no matter how he says things.

"Yeah right," Mick says gruffly and walks around the couch to flop down next to Len. He kicks his legs up on the table. "You've been batting your eyelashes at Palmer ever since we boarded this ship. I know how you get."

“Do you, now?” Len clicks his tongue, feigning nonchalance while he tries to ignore the way the words hit a little too close to home. “Raymond is a naive do-gooder and annoying at that—”

“Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Sounds like your type.” His partner cuts in before leaning back and sighing in content as he relaxes on the couch. Len glares at him in return, but Mick closes his eyes and leans back so he doesn't get to see it. 

Len purses his lips and looks back down at the few coins of foreign currency in his hand. For a few moments of blissful silence it seems like that's it, like the conversation is over, but he soon realizes that Mick is not quite done teasing him. He really must be bored, plus, he likes being able to loom something over Len. He doesn't get to do that often.

Mick turns his head towards him and cracks an eye open. "First you're crushing on Flash and now this fella. You're not going soft on me are you?"

Len drops the coins on the table. They strew across the surface with a loud clatter. Mick doesn't even flinch. "I did not have a crush on the Flash," Len snarls as he throws the now empty wallet into a small metal box he 'borrowed' from the cargo bay on the first day. 

"What are you even expecting pulling his pigtails like that?" Mick asks, completely ignoring Len’s words and he has had about enough of this now. "Mick-" he enunciates his name very pointedly, but his tone doesn't stop Mick at all. "Pretty boy is way too upfront to get it, anyway. The guy probably thinks you just bullying him for no reason."

"This conversation is over," Len says since Mick didn’t get the message the first time around, which makes Mick laugh before he leans forward to pin Len with a look. "Okay then, you want me to shut up about it? Let's make a deal."

At that Len perks up and judging from the way the corners of Mick's mouth twitch he expected this reaction. For all the times Mick seems to be too thick to see the bigger picture, he sure picks up on Len's tells way too quickly. But then again, spending decades at someone's side tends to lead to them knowing you well, maybe too well.

"Get through today without bugging him and I'll shut up about your little crush."

Len narrows his eyes at him, debates whether or not he should deny the term crush again, but in the end he just says: "Deal."

With that Mick takes out his lighter once more and begins to set some of the random pictures and scraps of paper from the wallets on fire. Len lets him. It's not like the people who 'lost' them have any need for them anymore and Gideon is already used to the occasional fires started in either Len's or Mick's room, so Gideon doesn't even make a peep at Mick's smaller arsonist tendencies.

A few minutes later there is a chime at the door. Len meets Mick's eyes for a brief moment, at which the other man just shrugs. So, Len gets up and walks to the door opening it with a gesture against the control panel. Outside stands Ray, brows furrowed, shoulders slightly hunched, as he meets Len’s eyes with a glum expression. 

Snart cocks an eyebrow at him, trying to squash the fluttering feeling in his chest as Ray’s dark eyes meet his and watches Ray sigh and shift on his feet before speaking. "You took my wallet again, didn't you? I know I still had it this morning..."

Behind him, Mick bursts into laughter.

Len grits his teeth.


End file.
